KIDNAPPED
by Moonlight-howler
Summary: Renesmee is kidnapped when she's 1 yr old   when she looks like she's like 14  ! Jacob will stop at nothing to save her but what does he do when fellow pack member leah shows her own feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is my first story, whoo hoo! PLZ REVIEW! First good reviewer I will put them into my story as a new character! **

_Renesmee POV_

I was having a normal day going to my private school and everything. I was a top student and my best friends are Gina, Isabelle, and Louise. Put the initials together and it spells G.I.R.L. We were all really popular and had lots of boys after us and G,I, and L all had boyfriends and I did too but not at that school. You probably already know who Jacob is, and he's my perfect soul mate and I love him with all my heart, soul, and mind. That day I was wearing a pink miniskirt and a white tanktop. My hair was coming down to my elbows in copper colored curls and it looked really pretty. I wore a white headband with a bow in my hair. I was only 1 years old but I looked and acted like I was fourteen so I went to school in the 9th grade. High school here I come.

Gina Isabelle and Louise saved me a seat on the back of the bus where the cool kids sat and we were definitely cool kids. We were the G.I. and we were the queens of the school but don't think we were bitches or anything because we weren't we just had a lot of friends and everyone really liked us because we were actually really nice.

"Hey Renesmee!" a guy named Harry said flirtily. "Still taken?"  
"Taken now and taken forever Harry" I said with a sigh. Harry had been flirting with me all my life and it was really really annoying! But I wasn't mean so I tried to be nice.

"Hey Nessie!" A braniac kid yelled. "Want to sit with us?"  
"No thanks Jenny my friend s saved me a seet but definitely another time, okay?" I said as I made my way down the aisle. Somteims it was hard to be popular.

"Ah Nessie just as… pretty… as always," this weirdo muttered. I didn't like him he freaked me out. He was the only guy who never flirted with me and he always seemed to like to mock and make fun of me even though I was always nice to him (his name was Evan)  
"Uh hey evan," I muttered. He was soooo werid.

"Nessieeeeee!" Gina said and she jumped up and tackle hugged me. "How was your summer?"  
"It was great Gina and you know that we hung out all summer."  
"I know but still it's like a classic back to school question!" Gina was kinda ditzy sometimes.

The day went on normally, I aced all my classes and made friends with all the new kids and new guys flirted with me and it was weird but okay. The only sad thing was that Jacob wasn't there, it sucked that he had to go to school on the reservation when I wanted him up here with me sigh… oh wellyou can't have everything in life.

It was only at the end of the day that things started to get weird.

"Hey Isabelle is Evan following me" I mumbled

She looked behind me "yep"

"Weirdo…" I muttered.

We took the bus home and Evan stared at me the whole time. And it got weirder too because when I got off at my stop he got off too saying some crap story about going to talk to my dad about a future career in medicine I knew it was crap. I looked back at my friends and they looked weirded out and Louise held up her phone and mouthed that she would text me. Okay then I got off the bus.

I ignored Evan but he didn't ignore me he followed me right close behind me and it was really weird "Omfg Evan, leave me alone," I said angrily. "Why the eff did you get off here I know my grand- uh dad doesn't have a meeting with you." I'd almost made a mistake and said grandpa which was what Carlisle was, but I pretended he was my dad because it would be weird if Edward was my dad when he only looked 17.

"I don't have a meeting" he said "I'm followingyou."

"Leave me along sicko!"

"No can do." And as soon as the bus was gone he pulled a damp rag out of his pocked and clamped it over my face and covered my nose and mouth ! I fought him but even though I'm a half vampire and so really really strong I couldn't break free… I couldn'teven move him he had to be a vampire or something! I knew the rag must be damp with poison or something so I held my breath as long as I could and took out my phone and texted Jakey "HELP IM BEING KIDNAPPED" and then I couldn't hold it anymore. I took a breath and I dropped my phone when I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I had so much trouble getting this poster, omg. glughgerhd sxckjfsjfkdxz. Okay, so thank you for the nice review I REALLY appreciated it! That was so super nice of you. i promise to include you in my story~! Peace out!**

_Jacob POV_

I got Nessie's text as soon as I woke up and turned on my phone. I sleep in a lot because I'm out a lot running missions with the pack so I slept til about 1:30 which was when her bus was dropping her off (it had been a half day) and I was planning to run over to her house to get her so we could go to the beach and chill but when I checked my phone to tell her I was coming, I had a text from her.

HELP IM BEING KIDNAPPED it said.

Fury rippled through me and I could barely contain my anger. I almost phased. I called Nessie and she didn't answer. Ring, ring, ring, went straight to voice mail. I called again. No answer. Texted. No answer. Finally I phased from anger and galloped to where her bus stop was. No one was there. Nothing was there.

Except… I saw the pink flashes through the dusty dirt and I knew exactly what it was before I even picked it up. It was ness's phone.

I picked it up and saw "missed call from jakey" twice and "Two unopened messages."

I'd only texted her once so I read the other one just wondering if it was important. It was from her friend Isabelle saying "R U OK?"

I didn't know what else to do so I called her

"Hey Ness!" she answered and she sounded really relieved "You okay?"

"She's not" I said "This is Jacob her boyfriend and I got a text from Nessie saying she was being kidnapped"

"EVAN!" she screamed. "That jerk!"

"Who's evan?" I asked

"This creep from school" she said "He's sooooo weird and he followed Nessie off the bus today he must've kidnapped her!"

"Why?"

"I dunno! Nessie's special"

"You can say that again." I hung up and looked arund for more traces of where she'd gone but all I could find was a long drag in the sand like someone had pulled something heavy through here.

Sometign heavy like a body.

A few feet down the road the tracks stopped and tire tracks started but I couldn't really follow those because this was a road and there were a lot of tire tracks.

I knew what I had to do

I had to talk to the Cullens, even though I didn't like them. They could track by smell. So could I but not as well, unless this evan freak was a vampire.

Growling, I phased again and ran to their house.

_Renesmee POV—_

I was so scared and all I could hope for was that Jakey got my text. I was in the back of a car when I woke up and it was shut. I was black and I could only make out shapes like a spare tire and some rope. I felt that my hands and feet were tied. I was really scared but I tried to remain calm as I used my elbows to try to find my phone but it was gone. I hoped Evan hadnt' taken it. Then dimly I remembered dropping it. Hopefully Jacob had found it.

I was really really really scared. I wanted the car to stop so I could breathe freely I wasn't really claustrophobic but this was a tiny space and I was sure to be almost out of oxygen. Before long the road became bumpy and I was thrown all around and things hit my head and I got dizzy and fell asleep again. When I woke up the second time the trunk was open and light was shining brightly into my eyes. Evan was standing in front of me. No one else was around so I guess we were in the middle of nowhere

"Feeling okay?" he muttered

"No you asshole" I snapped "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Can't tell Nessie, sorry. Anyway you need to come sit in the front seat with me because we've got another stop to make and I'm going to need the trunk"

"what, gonna kidnap someone else?"

He didn't say anything

"What the hell, Evan, kidnapping someone ELSE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"You'll see it when we get there," he said softly. Then he grabbed me and carried me all the way to the front seat even though I kicked and yelled and put up a fight. I tried to runw hen he put me down to open the door, but he grabbed me and dragged me back and then he slapped me across the face!

"Don't run, pretty Nessie," he growed. Then he shoved me into the front seat of his blue car. And shut the door and locked it. Then before I could unlock it he got in the driver's seat and pressed a button that was child lock on the car. It was so I couldn't open the windows or unlock the doors. I was trapped. He made me put my seatbelt on and I just glared at the ground.

I'd try hard to save whoever we picked up at the next stop.

I was planning that in my head, how to save the next person he kidnapped, and I was also thinking of what he might possibly be wanting to do with us. I remembered that he felt really strong and hard as rock so I figured he might be a vampire but what did a vampire want with me and some other kid he was going to kidnap?

I only had like an hour to think about this because the next think I knew we were pulling into the next 'stop'. It was another bus stop and there was a boy sitting alone on the bench looking sad.

Guess that was the target.

**AN- Tell me if it's good! I really wanna know! :D **


End file.
